Broken Wings and Strength in Bonds
by SquallStorm
Summary: Natsu's life could end unless the guild can find a way to reverse the effects of Aetherion. Lucy recalls the past and how she and Natsu fell in love in the happiest of times. Death approaches for the young Dragon Slayer, but the soon to be Lucy Dragneel will not give up hope on her fallen love. Natsu's wings were clipped, but there is always strength in the bonds that tie.
1. Prologue

Hey everyone. This is a new project I've been thinking of. I wanted to try my hand at a Fairy Tail story, and all I do is write tragic love stories. So here's my Fairy Tail story. It will be very moving, slightly AU and very dramatic. The story will shift view points often, so whenever you see a black line, assume either a scene shift or a POV shift. Let's get started.

_**Fairy Tail**_

_**Broken Wings and Strength in Bonds**_

_**Prologue**_

It was quiet in my bedroom. My closest friends from the guild were there. The scarlet haired Titania and her fugitive lover, the mage with a heart of metal and the sorceress of wordplay, the man with strength like a raging blizzard and the goddess of the waters and me, the summoner of spirits. I was in tears as I looked down at the man I loved, the mage with a heart of fire and all the passion of a raging inferno. He was locked in a battle for his life, fighting a foe stronger than any he'd ever faced. He was fighting off the strongest mage of them all: Death. Natsu Dragneel was dying, and despite our best efforts, there was nothing we could do. Gray Fullbuster leaned over and put his arms around the sobbing Juvia Lockser. Juvia buried her face in Gray's strong chest and she cried silently. None of them knew what it was like for me, the indescribable pain of being unable to save the one you were promised to.

"Natsu, I wish I hadn't let you fight that last battle on your own. Absorbing the magical energy of the Aetherion twice has done this to you. Natsu, please don't leave us all alone."

I placed my hands on my chest. I could feel my heart welling up with sadness, but it also contained a small amount of hope. I thought back to the first time we met. I closed my eyes as I remembered that day, the day I joined the once strongest guild in all of Fiore, the day I met you and everyone else and the day I became part of Fairy Tail.


	2. Chapter One

A/N: A quick set of notes here. First, I want to try and update this twice a month at the very least. Second, thanks to those who've already responded with faves, alerts and reviews. The more feedback I see, the more inclined I am to update faster, so if you like it, let me know. Third, thanks for reading!

_**Chapter One**_

As I looked at Natsu's unconscious form, I remembered the day we first met. I still remember that day like it was yesterday. It was the day everything changed for me. It was the day I met the man who would change my life forever. I closed my eyes and a small smile crept across my lips. My best friend Levy, who was always there for me, noticed the smile.

"Lucy? Why are you smiling?"

I looked into Levy's concerned eyes and I spoke.

"I was just thinking back to how Natsu and I first met. It made me smile, because back then, I thought he was just some hotheaded boy."

The scarlet haired Fairy Erza Scarlet spoke in her soft voice.

"Tell us the story, Lucy. For Gajeel and Jellal. They don't know just how it all started."

I knew what Erza was doing. She was giving me a chance to move my mind from depressing topics to the days that led up to those that would become the happiest of my life.

"Well, it all started in Hargeon."

* * *

Hargeon, a small where magic wasn't very common. Having just cut myself off from my father and his wealth, I'd set out for this town to make my name known. Mages weren't considered to be professional unless they belonged to a guild. I had my eyes set on the one guild that was known as the strongest, most reckless guild in all of Fiore, Fairy Tail. The problem was, I wasn't sure if my meager skills as a Celestial Spirit Mage were enough to allow me admittance to Fairy Tail, or any other guild for that matter.

I remember the first time I laid eyes on him. A commotion had erupted in the streets of Hargeon. A famous mage was visiting apparently. I heard several of the young woman nearby mention the name Salamander. I looked to the direction they were all running, only to have an overpowering sensation of love in my heart as I looked on the mage they called Salamander. It was then that I heard his voice for the first time.

"Igneel!"

The lively crowd quieted down immediately at this voice. A young man my age was running towards us, followed closely by a blue cat with wings. He was rather well built too. It was at this moment that I realized that sense of love was gone. _Charm magic. This guy... He's bad news. Lucy, get away! _ I felt my survival instincts pick immediately, but I watched as this young man confronted the Salamander. He rejected the man's autograph, only to be chased away by the young women who were obviously still under the influence of the Charm magic. I followed out of instinct.

"Wait! Can we talk? I'll... buy you lunch."

I said those last words rather meekly, but his face lit up.

"Of course!"

And so we entered a restaurant and we talked, for the first time.

"Thank you, for saving me."

The young male had ordered quite a bit of food, but he was eating it all. He eventually ate his fill and he spoke.

"Saved you?"

He stated flatly.

"He was using an illegal form of magic known as Charm. It captivates the hearts of those its cast on, rendering them vulnerable. I'm a mage, and I'm looking to join a guild. Who is this Igneel anyway?"

The young man looked at me and he smiled widely. His canine teeth were slightly elongated, giving him a feral appearance.

"My father, the Fire Dragon, Igneel. I'm Natsu. Dragneel. This is my best friend, Happy."

Natsu extended his hand across the table and I took it, smiling.

"Lucy Heartfilia. Pleasure to meet you."

It was then that it clicked in my brain.

"Wait. _Dragon?_"

Natsu grinned and he laughed.

"Yeah, dragon. I really have to get back to my search. Thanks for the food."

Natsu and Happy both bowed low on the ground to me and I felt the color rise in my face.

"Its... nothing. Oh, please get up. This is embarrassing me!"

I said, obviously very flustered. Natsu and Happy left, to heaven knows where. I sighed and paid for the food after buying a copy of the newest Sorcerer_ Weekly. _ I felt rather upset at this point. I mean, he just eats and runs? He could have stayed and talked with me more. I laid in the park on a bench, talking in a low voice as I flipped through the magazine.

"Fairy Tail is in the news again. What I wouldn't give to be a part of that guild."

I said more to myself than anyone else.

"I can make that happen, if you wish."

I'd heard that voice not too long ago. The mage known as Salamander stepped out from the bushes. I felt anger rising in my heart.

"You. Using illegal Charm magic to snare those poor young women... You're the lowest a man could go!"

He merely smiled.

"Yes yes. You want to join Fairy Tail. I just happen to be a member of said guild. Join me on my ship for a party tonight. I'll have you inducted tomorrow."

I nodded, feeling that wash of emotion again. _Damn you Salamander... You Charmed me without me knowing it._ I couldn't resist, so I nodded. Salamander smirked.

"Excellent. You can't miss the ship. Its docked in Pier 1. See you tonight, Lady Heartfilia. Red Carpet!"

He snapped his fingers and a pillar of purple flame sprouted from his feet, carrying him into the sky. The effects of the Charm wore off, and I stood there feeling stupid, but I knew I had to take the chance. I mean it was Fairy Tail! Also, he called it Red Carpet, so why was it purple? I hurried back to my hotel to find something to wear.

* * *

Night fell on Hargeon's harbor. I remember the cold biting wind as I stood on the deck of the ship. I'll say this much, it was posh. My red dress was swishing in the wind as Salamander appeared from a cabin. He sat me down and he offered me a glass of wine. I immediately refused. I'd come here to join Fairy Tail, not to become some sex doll.

"You put something in that drink. Why would I drink it, Salamander?"

He smirked and I felt the familiar effects of Charm again. He took me by the waist and he stripped my Spirit Keys away from my waist. It was at this time that I snapped back to consciousness.

"Salamander? You still believe that you silly woman? I'm a slave trader. Bora. I don't even belong to a guild! We have a treat this time boys. Come on out!"

I grabbed for my keys, but he was faster. He threw them out of the porthole and into the ocean. I felt tears welling up in my eyes as several of the men advanced on me. I was defenseless without my Celestial Spirits. I closed my eyes as Bora advanced with a branding iron, but it never came. I heard the sound of a loud crash, and then his voice.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

I opened my eyes to see Natsu breathing a cloud of red hot flame at several of the men.

"Happy! Get Lucy out of here!"

I felt the strange blue cat lift me in his arms and fly away.

"Why are here Happy?"

The cat spoke.

"Natsu had a bad feeling after we left you alone. So we followed this guy around. Turns out, he's an imposter masquerading as a member of Fairy Tail. Natsu won't allow that."

I smiled softly. Natsu had come off as a hotheaded boy earlier, but now he seemed kind of... cool, for lack of a better word. I felt myself falling.

"Happy? Why are we falling?"

I asked as the cat's wings simply ceased to exist.

"My magic power ran out."

He said as if it was something that was supposed to happen. I hit the water hard and I went under. It was them I saw a glint in the water. I grabbed for it and pulled it up.

"My Keys! Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! I summon you, Aquarius!"

The great water spirit appeared from her gate and she looked at me with a fierce look in her eyes.

"If you _ever_ drop my key again, you will die. Now what do you want? You interrupted my time with my boyfriend."

I was slightly intimidated by her, but I had to overcome that. Aquarius looked at the ship, which was trailing smoke. Aquarius raised her vase and slung it forward. A tidal wave picked up and slammed the ship into the shoreline, beaching it. Natsu emerged from the ship, stumbling and holding his stomach.

"Natsu!"

I approached him, but he bent over and I heard the indescribable sound of him vomiting.

"Ugh. Stupid ship. You ok, Lucy?"

I nodded and he stood up, smiling.

"Good. Let's get out of here, before the army comes."

It was then that I heard the voices of the military. Natsu grabbed my hand and we ran as fast as we could. Natsu then grinned.

"So, want to join Fairy Tail?"

It was then that I saw the Fairy Tail guild stamp on his right shoulder. My eyes lit up and I nodded.

"Yes! More than anything!"

It was at this time that I felt somewhat complete, for the first time since my mother had passed away. I hadn't realized it yet, but this was the start of the happiest days of my life. The start of my life as a mage of Fairy Tail.

* * *

I finished my story and I could feel the atmosphere in the room. Erza was smiling at me, as if to say good job. Levy was leaning her head against Gajeel's strong chest. It was then that I heard his voice for the first time in days.

"Lucy... I'll be there soon. I love you."

Natsu was mumbling incoherently in his sleep. I felt the happiness in my heart explode in to happy tears. I kissed his sleeping lips and then I clutched the engagement ring he'd given me to my heart.

"Natsu, be strong. All this time, you protected me, watched me and helped me, and now its my turn. I love you, Natsu Dragneel!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: AND we're back readers. Sorry this so damn long to get to you. I literally lost my muse to write anything and fell into a writer's limbo for a couple months, but after the last few weeks, I've been working on this for you all. These next chapters will be from multiple points of view, ranging from Natsu, Lucy and Gray to Gajeel and Juvia and even a bit of Erza. I'll do my best to keep the flow going properly so you guys don't get confused. Anyway, thanks for reading, and again, I'm so sorry for the delay. The feedback you all have given me has been wonderful for a little over 1500 words. And now, I proudly present Chapter Two!

_**Chapter Two**_

The room was silent after Natsu had spoken for the first time since his collapse. He shifted in his bed and he fell silent once more. No one spoke for several minutes until Gray spoke.

"Lucy, should we go? You look as though you're about to break down completely."

I shook my head and I composed myself as best I could. The feelings in my heart wouldn't evaporate the way I was hoping they would. I moved closer to my friends after I assured myself there would be no more tears. Levy had left Gajeel's side long enough to hug me reassuringly. That was all I needed to put a smile on my face.

"Having you all here with me is probably the only thing that's keeping me from breaking down. You're all my friends, and you've been through hell and back with me. We're Fairy Tail, and we always stick by our guildmates. Even if some of us were initially enemies, we're friends."

Gajeel and Jellal shifted uncomfortably in their seats at that remark. I found myself reminiscing of how Gajeel and I first met, how he had taken me to Phantom Lord after attacking Levy and the rest of Shadow Gear. Those memories felt like ancient history, yet they happened not so very long ago. Juvia then spoke for the first time in a while.

"Juvia doesn't know the details about how you fell in love with Natsu. Is it similar to how Gray fell in love with Juvia?"

I chuckled and I thought to myself. _Most of them don't know that it was at that time that I really did start to fall in love with him. I guess I can tell that story._

"This story might be a little hard for Levy, Gajeel, Gray and you to hear, but it was at the time that I met Gajeel and Juvia that my feelings for Natsu Dragneel came into bloom. Gajeel, Juvia, Gray, Erza, can you help me tell this story, since I don't know all the specifics?"

All of them nodded their heads and I looked at Natsu. He was sleeping with a soft smile on his face.

"It all started the day that the Phantom Lord guild attacked Shadow Gear."

The day after our first S-Class mission was a scene from a horror novel. My best friend was pinned to a tree with her clothes ripped. On her stomach was the brand of Phantom Lord. Gajeel Redfox, an S Class mage of said guild at the time, had destroyed our guild headquarters the previous day. As I looked on in silent revulsion at Levy McGarden, Jet and Droy, I heard Erza Scarlet voice from behind me. I could feel Natsu's burning rage. And then the soft clicking of Master Makarov's staff reached my ears.

"Destroying our guild I could bear, but no father can sit idly by after seeing his children's blood. Phantom Lord, this means war! To protect the bonds we share! Fairy Tail, to battle!"

I felt the anger burn within my heart at the monsters who would do such a thing. Is this what a guild really was? Why would they target poor Levy? I pondered the answers to these questions as we walked through the city. Erza, Gray, Natsu and I walked with our Master through the streets. More and more of our guildmates joined our march through the streets of Magnolia. As soon as we reached the doors to Phantom Lord, Natsu smashed the door inwards. Several of the Phantom Lords turned and yelled.

"Who do you think you are?"

Natsu's voice was filled with a burning rage that shook me to my core. He was so determined to protect his comrades. I think it was at this time that I really started to look at him differently. He might have acted silly and done foolish things, but he loved his guild and his friends.

"We're Fairy Tail! Bring it on, all of you!"

Natsu Dragneel launched himself into battle, crushing enemies left and right. I was overcome with emotion and found myself unable to move. From my position on the ground floor I caught the gaze of a man with red eyes and long black hair watching the brawl. He looked right at me and he sneered. It was then that I noticed the fight was over and we were retreating. Natsu was still fired up but seemed to have been a little happier. I smiled at him and he grinned. _Boys will be boys._ I thought and then he ran, leaving me alone. _You could have stayed. Or someone could have at least._ I sighed and decided to take a walk through the city.

"I'm still trying to figure out why they attacked us in the first place."

I felt a light drop of rain on my skin and looked up at the sky.

"Was I just imagining that?"

A soft voice came from behind me.

"Drip drip drop. Juvia brings the rain. What do you bring?"

A young woman with curly blue hair was speaking to me. _Weirdo. _ I thought as I turned and walked the other way. I then heard another voice.

"Non non non. Bonjour in a three-seven rhythm. Non non non, non non non non non non. Bonjour. My name is Sol, from Element Four of Phantom Lord. You may address me as Monsieur Sol. We've been expecting you, Mademoiselle Heartfilia."

I reached for my keys instinctively. The girl was faster. A burst of water shot forth from her hand. It surrounded me and formed a bubble around me. I felt my consciousness fading away. I couldn't breathe.

"Juvia will not kill you, Lucy. Sleep now."

The world faded to black as I lost consciousness.

* * *

I finished that portion of the story and I looked over at Natsu. I didn't know what happened between the time I was captured and when I awakened. Levy looked up at Gajeel and she nuzzled him.

"I can tell you feel bad about what happened, but its in the past. Look at us now. You're the whole reason Natsu is even alive right now. I know Lucy trusts you."

Gajeel usually didn't have much to say, but he nodded and he spoke.

"True, but you don't know what happened as well as I do. Jose... he wasn't as much a gentleman as he claimed. He would have taken advantage of you if it weren't for me."

I felt a wave of revulsion rush over my body. That disgusting old man was going to take advantage of me? I stood and I ran for the bathroom and I vomited from the thought of it. Even after it passed I felt weird. Levy came to me and she hugged me.

"Lu-chan, are you alright? Your cheeks are red and you feel like you have a fever. Is there something you haven't told me?"

I shook my head and I smiled.

"I'm fine Levy. Its nothing to worry about. Let's go back. I just need to sit down."

We returned to the others and I looked at Natsu with a soft expectant smile.

"I hope you wake soon. I know you'll make it and you won't leave us alone."

The others smiled.

"Of course he won't! He's Natsu Dragneel. He's too stubborn to die."

Gray said. I closed my eyes. They had no clue just what I meant by "us."

"Shall we continue the story?"

I asked as I moved closer to the group, my spirits lifted and renewed.

_**TO BE CONTINUED... **_


End file.
